onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../Law's Plan
With the last two chapters, I feel like I have no idea what exactly it is Law intends to do with his life anymore. It's obvious that he wants to take down Kaido, but at this point I have no idea how he wants to do it. So I've decided to make a blog where I've listed pretty much everything I can think of. One thing seems certain: He has a big plan. He may even have had this plan for years, even back to when he decided not to enter the New World right away after Marineford. At times it seems like he wants to take out Doflamingo first, at others it seems like DD is just a means to take out Kaido. And why Law wants to take out Kaido is a total mystery. Is it because Law has some kind of personal connection with Kaido, like he does with Doflamingo, or is it merely because his relationship with Doflamingo gives him the knowledge necessary to take out Kaido. Or is it something else entirely? But the thing that bothers me most is everything he's done in relation to the Shichibukai. He went to a lot of trouble (about 100 hearts worth) to get the position for himself. And now he wants to force Doflamingo into giving up his spot. There are so many reasons, so I'm going to list the best (and worst) ideas that I can come up with for this. They are listed in no particular order, and some of them could very well mix. 1) Fuck with Doflamingo with the World Powers: It's entirely possible that Law does want to take out Doflamingo for personal reasons. Except rather than fight him directly, he wants to use the World Powers to do it. If Doflamingo resigns the Shichibukai like Law wants, Doflamingo will be hunted by the Marines and forced to leave Dressrosa (and let's keep in mind that being hunted by the Marines is probably much more threatening with Akainu as Fleet Admiral now). If he stays as a Shichibukai, he won't get Caesar back from Law, and he'll be hunted by Kaido. It seems no matter what choice he makes, Doflamingo is fucked. He could also be double-fucked if he resigns and Law still doesn't give him Caesar. How Doflamingo responds to this ultimatum may be the the most interesting thing that happens in OP this year. 2) Use the position of Shichibukai to gain access to Marine stuff: It's possible that Law has taken some inspiration from Blackbeard in his plans. The argument that Law became a Shichibukai to get onto Punk Hazard never made much sense to me, because PH was controlled by Caesar, not the World Government. It seems as though he has bigger plans than Punk Hazard with the position. And if he needs to create another free spot in the Shichibukai to go through with it, that begs the question "Who would fill the extra spot?" It could be that Law needs another of his crew, another member of his alliance (it could be more than just the Heart and Straw Hat crews), or even (god help me for saying this, and please don't let the comments go nuts) Law could want Luffy to become a Shichibukai as well. 3) Use the World Powers against each other: If Law once again lessens the number of Shichibukai and pits the Marines against Kaido, we could very well have the sequel to Marineford on our hands Who knows what exactly Law would do in (or gain from) this situation, but it would be something huge. We all know very well that the balance of power in the World is held by the Three Great Powers, the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko. The fact that the Marines and the Shichibukai are allied is what keeps the World in balance. If either the Marines or the Shichibukai were weakened, the balance would tip in the favor of the Yonko. In Marineford, there were only 5 Shichibukai, and the Marines barely pulled off a victory against but one of the Yonko on their own turf. If Doflamingo's spot opens up, Law betrays the Marines, and one of the Shichibukai is a very weak Buggy The Clown, there could possibly be even less total power in the Shichibukai than there was at Marineford (Depending on Kuma's upgrades and the one unknown new Shichibukai, since I assume Mihawk and Hancock wouldn't become that much more powerful over the Timeskip). Plus, there's everything with the changing Marines that could make them weaker or stronger (ex: New harsher attitudes and Admirals, but a loss of the heroes Sengoku and Garp). Needless to say, this outcome would be some crazy shit, though the amount of qualifers necessary for it to happen make it highly unlikely. 4) A list of several ideas that have little/no legitmate value: There were several other ideas I had, and here I've decided to list them all, even (especially) the bad ones. Here we go: *Law betrays Luffy at some point in the plan. *Anything involving Revolutionaries, Supernovas, Kuzan, Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, Anicient Weapons, CP9, or other Yonko. 5) Stray Observations/ideas: There are a number of other questions/ideas I've had in regard to Law's plan. Here are some: *Law couldn't have planned for the arrival of the Straw Hats and the G-5 Marines. What would his plan on PH been without them? *What would he have done (particularly with Monet) if Vergo never showed up? *Did he still plan to create an alliance with Luffy and the Straw Hats in the long-term plan? Law knew that Luffy would eventually go to the NW, and he may have been able to plan for this, though it might have happened sooner than he expected. And that’s all I got. Perhaps I’ll edit this a bit later. Category:Blog posts